Optical devices such as optical scopes and rangefinders can be utilized in a variety of applications. In military applications, such devices can be mounted to weapons to enable tracking of a target and increase accuracy in aiming the weapon. Systems utilized by snipers can bring an added degree of sophistication because many conditions can impact long-range shots, including range, wind, elevation, and more. Weapon-mounted optical systems can integrate sensors and devices to provide information regarding these conditions. However, gathering information regarding wind traditionally has been difficult.
Recent technologies have enabled wind sensing to be performed using stereoscopic laser receivers. Examples of these technologies can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/696,004, filed on Apr. 24, 2015, entitled “Athermalized Optics For Laser Wind Sensing,” (hereafter “the '004 application”) which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Such technologies, however, can include components that are very expensive, may suffer from misalignment due to shock from the firing of a weapon, may implement bore-sighting techniques can be difficult and time consuming, and/or suffer from other issues.